Leave Britain
by riyer
Summary: When Dumbledore suggests the fidelius to the Potters.. the Potters decide to leave. What will Dumbledore and Voldemort do now? Will Magical Britain survive? Or will it fall to the rule of the Dark Lord? OOC / may get slighly cracky
1. Leaving Britain

"So you see James, Frank" said Dumbledore "Voldemort has heard of the prophesy and it could be either of your boys. You must go in hiding, and the fidelius is the best option we have"

"Professor" said Frank "Are you sure? Is there nothing else that we can do? We should be launching an attack on his forces so that this prophecy may never come to pass."

James thought that was a splendid idea; but considering they had been fighting this dark idiot so long gave him little hope for their children or magical Britain.

"My boy I wish it were that simple. The aurors have been fighting and the Order too is doing all it can to help. But the road is long yet"

James did not miss the way Dumbledore sidestepped Frank's statement about the prophecy.

"Alright Professor, I will talk to Lily about this spell and floo you to let you know, if you have a book on the spell that I could give her…"

"Ofcourse James, I have it here" Dumbledore opened a drawer and gave it to James.

"I can give this you once Lily is done with it" said James turning towards Frank.

"Yeah, I'll give it to mum and Alice to read."

"So let me get this straight – he wants us to hide in a house under this one spell and wait for the tosser to attack us"

Lily seemed so calm yet blazing with anger.

"I know, Lils, I know. I don't like this any better than you do but what can we do"

Lily breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as she looked at James evenly "We could leave James, we should leave." as James opened his mouth to say something she interrupted "No- listen to me. From what I can see Dumbledore seems to want this prophecy to come true. This is Harry's life at stake, our child. Nothing is more important than that to me.

Both our parents were taken from us by this war. I will not give up my husband or child to it. What happens if we die James, what will happen to Harry?"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather Lils he will take Harry in" said a shocked James. He had never really put in such clear terms what this war had taken from their family.

"Yes, I know but can you truly assure me that Sirius will also mot be harmed in this war. He is an on duty auror who is in the line of fire everyday"

James rubbed his face as the idea of losing his brother in all but blood become all too real.

He could not say he had not seen the realites of war but to know that people were killed was a different thing and to know that it is your family and friends that are being hunted is a whole another cauldron.

"Alright lets say for a moment that I agree and we move. Don't you think the death eaters will know and come after us. Its not like we can leave overnight Lily"

"Your ancestral manor was destroyed James, we are living in a rented house.

All your other properties can be hidden using this fidelius charm with either you or me as the secret keeper.

All our money is in Gringotts and can be moved to a different bank overnight. No one will know."

James was astounded that it would be so simple "But what about friends aren't we going to tell them or Dumbledore. He must be informed"

"NO- we will not tell anyone before we move. We will write everyone a letter after we have safely left the country so that there is no chance of anyone tagging us"

James looked even more tired as he knew Lily was right. James closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair "Yeah there is the order spy to consider, Dumbledore is not too bothgered with finding out who this spy is and I don't want to put my familys life in the hands of an organization with leaks."

He sat up straight and looked resolute "Ok lets do this. Umm how do we do this Lils" he smiled his crooked smile and ruffled his hair then said "Can we atleast take Sirius with us?"

Lily laughed and felt an immense weight off her shoulders. "Yeah you big baby we can take him, but I will talk to him and explain the gravity of the situation" Lily had long ago deleted the word serious from her dictionary, it just led to bad puns "If I leave it to the both of you it will degenerate into jokes and laughs" she smiled to convey her levity.


	2. Left Britain

'Are we not going to tell Remus and Peter that you are leaving Britain?' said a shocked Sirius 'I know things are rough James but…. This is crazy' Sirius spluttered and looked at James in a kind of daze.

James pinched the bridge of his nose and explained again with Lily chiming in for good measure.

'But this is our country, why shouldn't we fight for it? We cannot let the dark faction take control! What will happen to muggleborns like you Lily, have you considered that?'

'Sirius just answer this – Why are we solely responsible for the state for magical Britain? Why is my family, my child who cannot even talk yet responsible for the future of this country? We James and I - fought when we were responsible for just our own lives but now a small child depends on us to take care of him, we brought him into this world – it is our responsibility to make sure that he is loved and cared for. So tell me honestly why is it that we need to sacrifice our child to the war?'

Sirius looked defeated and knew that he had no justifiable answer to those questions 'I guess there is nothing I can say to change your minds, you're right guys. It's just that you are my family and Harry is my godson. I'll miss you a lot when you are gone' he looked morose as he said this.

James softly broke in 'we want you to come with us Padfoot; you are family to us too. People are leaving Britain everyday Siri and you could come with us. Things are going badly here, we have been at war for almost 6 years and there is no resolution in sight. Wouldn't it be nice to just relax and not worry?' James cajoled, he knew Sirius would come with them, he just needed to justify it to himself, he identified with the light so much to rebel against his family and needed a good reason to leave when the light was so much of his makeup.

'Padfoot you and I know that even if we win this war things will not change too much. The light traditionalists also look down upon muggleborns, they just don't identify with the whole kill kill kill aspect of the dark side. For them a good muggleborn is one who knows their place. Dumbledore has the order hamstringed with his no lethal force pronouncement and that man would not tell his right hand what his left hand was doing. The Ministry is useless with all the infighting, it's a wonder we have lasted this long considering half the bloody dark faction are a part of the government. I shudder to think how many government officials support Voldepants.'

Lily huffed with anger and muttered under her breath about bigoted old carcasses almost ruining her wedding.

Sirius looked speculative 'Yeah I know Prongs, it's just that I had hoped the new generation would change things and get better laws and customs in place for the future.' He looked sad again; James thought this look did not suit his best mate at all.

Sirius looked at them slowly smiled and said 'So when are we leaving?' James whooped and Lily smiled brilliantly at the question. 'And why are not telling Moony and Wormy?'

The Potters became serious at this line of questioning 'We have not seen Moony since Harry was born, it's been 6 months now. Dumbledore has him off at some werewolf camp trying to get information and you and I both know that Remus would tell Dumbledore in a heartbeat because he thinks that he owes him for allowing him into old Hoggywarts' Sirius nodded that he agreed and looked irritated with what he saw as a betrayal of their friendship.

'And Peter – where do I even begin, when was the last time you saw him Pads?'

'Umm I think it was at the last order meeting…yeah we talked for bit, but you're right guys, we have barely become acquaintances.'

Sirius brightened then said 'Oh sod them all, so where will be going and when and ohh ohh will there be hot women whose fantasies I can make come true' and he struck a pose while preening.

Lily snorted 'Oh Sirius I think you mean their nightmares' and both Potters laughed as Sirius looked offended but soon gave it up as a bad job.

* * *

James, Lily, Harry and Sirius were happily settled in Namibia, much to their delight the country had very lax integration laws, Lily figured it was due to the historical tribal influence and the people's belief that there are things mortal man is not made to understand.

Of cousre they could not do magic in front of the muggles but things were so laissez faire, very sussegad and it suited them just fine.

When leaving Britain for good they found out that goblins were not allowed out Europe, this was surprising as they had never learned of this at school.

So the Potter liquidated their accounts put their properties under fidelius and carried all their finance with them to a new home.

Africa's magical banking was run by Popobawa a magical species.

The muggles believed that the Popobawa's looked human by day and like a one eyed bat winged monster by night who hunted people and sodomised them.. The things people come up with she thought.

But yes they looked just like humans only they came with an inbuilt lie detector and all of them could transform into a medium sized bird like creature that could stun people with the sound they made. It was simply fascinating.

Harry seemed to love the sunshine and blossomed at their beachfront house she figured babies could somehow tell if the adults were happier and so were happy themselves.

Sirius loved the beach too but that was a whole another cauldron.

James and Sirius decided to open a store that sold home improvement items, small pranks and other knick knacks that generally made life easier. One of their best sellers was a cloak pin that kept insects away from you, after all mosquitoes bit both muggles and magical.

Lily had plans to join a charms or potions research firm after Harry was at least 2, there was no hurry for anything, they were safe, happy and best of all no one in Britain knew where they went.

Even if someone tried to find a financial trail it would be over before it began as they just emptied their vaults, sold their shares and other assets and no one now knew where in Britain the Potter properties were or even if they existed.

They had taken a flight out to Greece and then taken a cruise ship from there; No magic involved and no way for anyone to trace them.

Wizards generally could make no sense of any non magical means of travel so there was no way anyone would find them no matter how hard they looked.

This was a semi conscious decision as Dumbledore had come to their house a week before they left for good and tried to convince them that he believed Harry would be the child the prophecy spoke of and that they should soon go under the fidelius with someone he selected as a secret keeper.

They all thought it was dodgy and sped up their actions to leave and make tracking them difficult. Sirius had the idea of buying out the Godrics Hollow house and putting that under fidelius, but James went one up and sent a letter to Dumbledore the day after they left stating that they had moved and put that house under fidelius with Lily as the secret keeper.

So even if people came looking for them they would be unable to find them as they now knew nothing, the only way they could even get an inkling that they had left Britain for good is if they asked the goblins. But considering that the goblins are bound by secrecy contracts about their current and former clients they would still get nowhere.

* * *

Dumbledore was angry. No that was an understatement, he was spitting mad. Yet there was nothing he could say that would convey his feelings on the matter.

'So the Potters won't be coming to the order meeting anymore Headmaster?'

He forced a genial expression on his face and answered the inconsequential order member 'No my boy I am afraid not. They have gone into hiding and until they get in touch with someone there is no way to get their whereabouts.'

He was astounded that anyone let alone the Potters did not give him the secret, after all he knew best and it was in the interest of the people to listen to his sage advice. He was sure that it was the Potter child who would be the one chosen - he was a half blood just like Tom.

He would need to recall Remus, hunt down Peter and visit Sirius at the Ministry. One of them of not all of them would definitely know where the Potters were hidden.

The prophecy needed to come into play, and only then would Tom be defeated.

If he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald cannot defeat Tom then there must be a higher power at work. There is no way that the upstart dark lord could be better than him; fate was just saving him time and again to fulfil her plans.

But he knew to come out on top of any situation, thus the non lethal clause within the order and as the Chief Warlock he blocked any use of lethal force by the Aurors and Hit Wizards.

Trelawney had given him the clue to fate's puzzle and he just needed the Potter boy to make it work.

But first he had to find them.

* * *

Since Voldemort had heard of the prophecy he knew he had to act soon, lest the brat which it spoke of grew up to be powerful.

His order spy had informed him that the Potters had gone into hiding and no one knew where they were, not even Dumbledore.

He figured it was ploy, but he would find them.

What worried him was if there was a muggleborn child born at the end of July, then where would he find them? He could not let the child grow till 11 and then kill it.

No, he would kill all children born in the last week of July. Yes! This is what he would do – But how to find these children in the muggle world.

The magical side would be easy, all he had to do was put a ministry worker under imperius and get the records.

He had left the muggle world at 17 and never looked back, unless it was kill those vermin... Oh but that is an idea, he would find a government worker in the muggle world and put them under the imperius and get the muggle records too.

But where would he find such a person...

'Rowle, I need to you kidnap a muggleborn who has just graduated in the last year or so and settled in the muggle world. I need them unharmed.'

Rowle bowed deeply 'It shall be done my Lord.'

Now that he had a plan, he knew it would be successful. He was the greatest Dark Lord in history, no other Dark Lord came close to his magnificence, he was immortal and he would rule forever.

* * *

Rowle soon conferred with Avery whose father was on the Hogwarts board of governors and got a list of the last 2 years graduates.

He chose Rebecca Winters as his target as she lived alone in a small town and went kidnap the girl. He wondered if his Lord would allow them to have fun with her once he was done, though a filthy mudblood she looked good and her kind was always better under the heel and command of pureblood like him.

Rowle shivered with anticipation as he staked the house disillusioned.

There were no wards around, it seemed that the abomination had truly gone muggle; they were undeserving of magic anyways.

As Rowle climbed up to her porch he heard a slight beeping sound but dismissed it as inconsequential. As he fired an alohamora at the door and entered the house a loud sound blared and lights started to flash.

He was so alarmed at the loud sound and the flashing lights that his disillusionment charm fell as he lost control of his magic, then just as he was about to reapply the charm he heard a bang and his world dissolved into pain

* * *

Rebecca was in the kitchen going through her nightly routine when the alarm that someone had come on to the porch beeped, but this happened every time a critter came on the porch so she ignored it, but when the alarm for the her door went off she quickly gathered her gun and quietly made her way to the living room.

She saw the robes and just knew this was a bad situation so she did what she was training for and fired a shot to his shoulder and knees.

Rebecca was training to be a Scotland Yard Detective and she had heard of the attacks that were happening on a daily basis which no one was able to explain.

She knew what they were the bloody Death Eaters and the damned Dark Lord.

Her house was fortress for this reason alone, she had seen the way magicals treated the muggleborn and knew that both sides of the conflict was just as bad as the other.

Sure there were some good people but as a whole the magical world was a cesspool of bigots and elitist bastards.

When she had graduated her application was laughed at by the Aurors and hit wizards. Oh the muggleborn are no good at defence, it is an intrinsic part of the magical that muggleborn cannot understand, it must be ingrained.

But she knew what it was, prejudice plain and simple. If the ones who were supposed to be protectors were this bigoted what did that mean for the rest of the magical world.

She had packed up and left that backward world.

But what to do with this piece of shit? 'Filthy bitch, my master will make you pay for this... You who..' .' Rebecca decided and just the bastard in the head as he tried to rant at her.

These were terrorists and they deserved no mercy, just last week they had murdered 15 children and these beasts did not deserve to draw breath.

She went up to her bedroom and got her wand out from the dresser table, she them transfigured him into a log, cleaned up her living room and went to throw the bastard in the river that ran just past the house.

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

AN- I have read many many HP fics here and never actually thought that I would ever write one. Actually I thought no one of even read my work.. but I live to be pleasantly surprised.. 473 hits on the 1st chapter in the 1st day... WOW

So I guess what I am trying to say is Thank You for reading and reviewing.

There wont be many AN's in the future and yes that all - I am humbled. Thank You again to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed.


	3. Hunt

Voldemort had called a meeting of all his death eaters. It had been 10 days since he had given Rowle the task of getting him a mudblood and no one had seen Rowle since.

Did he have to do everything himself, if a Dark Lord cannot rely on his minions for the smallest things then how would he conquer this country!

'Has anyone seen Rowle?'

'My Lord. I saw him a week ago when I gave him a list of Hogwarts graduates, for the last 2 years'

'Did he tell anyone who he was targeting?'

The death eaters shifted slightly and no one answered, Voldemort was getting irritated at this and crucio'ed the closest unfortunate follower which turned out to be Stillworthy.

'Selywn you will find me a mudblood or a squib in the muggle world. I give you 2 days to accomplish this task, if you have not presented me with someone by that time i will painfully end your line. Is that understood?'

Selywn paled under his mask and bowed low as he answered 'It shall be done My Lord.'

* * *

Dycker Selywn thanked magic that he knew a squib that lived in the muggle world.

Renard Mayweather his blood traitor cousin met with his squib sister every month and had talked of her once, so Selywn had used a compulsion potion on Mayweather found her address and then obliviated the man.

Selwyn waited in an alley near the squib's house, he had already been there for 2 hours when she left the house. He quietly walked upto her and stunned her from behind after casting an area wide notice me not charm. He then carried her to the nearby alley and apparated to headquarters.

He did not want there to be even a chance of failure and wanted to deliver the squib to the Dark Lord as soon as possible. He imagined acting with such haste would curry him favour with the Dark Lord.

* * *

'Minerva, do you know where I could find Mr. Black?' I looked for him at the ministry but was told that he had resigned.' asked Albus Dumbledore

'The last I saw him was a year back. You know I cannot attend all order meetings as someone has to be at the school. You see him more than I do.'

Dumbledore sighed, no luck here either. 'Yes, yes Minerva; you are correct. I had just wondered of you might have kept in touch with an old gryffindor'

'Has he left the Auror corps then? Why would he do such a thing?' asked a confused Minerva.

'Yes, that is what I was told. I do not know why he would leave. I imagine he may have gone into hiding with the Potters. I am very disappointed in them if that is the case, we need all the people we can get to fight this darkness and leaving at such a crucial time is foolish. They should have at least consulted with me before taking such a big step.'

Minerva personally thought that the headmaster still thought of everyone still as students who needed his guidance. At least he meant well.

* * *

As Selwyn entered the throne room he bowed low and said 'My Lord I have brought the squib'

Voldemort saw the woman was stunned and was in her mid-60's as far as he could make out. He renenervated her and said menacingly 'You will answer all my questions squib or i will make you beg for death do you understand me?'

Addison knew she was in deep trouble whether she answered him or not Renard had told her of the troubles in the wizarding world and so she knew that this was the Dark Lord. She was so scared so could not even nod to answer his question.

The Dark Lord sent a short crucio at the squib and asked her again, if she understood.

Addy nodded and haltingly said 'Yes, yes ask me anything but please let me go.'

The death eaters laughed as she was crucioed again. 'You will address me as My Lord squib'

'Ye.. yes my...my l-lord' coughed Addy.

She was old had arthiritis as well as a high blood pressure, this torture was not good as she was already in poor health.

'Now tell me squib where will I find a list of all the children born in England in the last week of July? Answer me this and I will release you.' He would release her alright, he would release her from the grasp of life into the arms of death.

Although Addy had lived in the muggle world since she was 11, she had lived a very sheltered life as her brother supported her financially and she had never married so while she could blend in well enough she did not know much about how the muggle world worked. As she thought of how to answer this madman she was hit with the pain curse again.

Voldemort was growing impatient with the squib, how dare she not answer him immediately and decided to hold the crucio for half a minute.

Addy was so old that the effect of the constant pain and fear that she was under sent her blood pressure rocketing high and her heart gave out.

As Voldemort lifted the curse he saw that the useless squib was dead.

He looked up at Selywn and hissed 'So this useless thing is what you bring for your lord'

Selywn was now experiencing fear enough to piss in his robes. He hoped that his family would not pay for his mistakes.

'My Lord, just give me another day, i will bring you a young mudblood, please My Lord have mercy.' he begged and debased himself.

'I am a merciful Lord, you will spend the night in the dungeons where you will be punished for this failure and then you will do as I have commanded by tomorrow evening. Your next failure will result in the death of your line Selwyn. This mudblood better have the answers I need or it will you and your family who will pay.'

Selwyn sagged with relief at least he had a chance no matter the pain he was in for tonight.

'Take him to the dungeons and make him understand that failure is not an option Cygnus, Bella.'

'Yes, My Lord.'

'Lucius, I want you to find out where the Potters are.'

'Severus, you went to school with them and even I have heard of the rivalry between you James Potter and Sirius Black. I want you help Lucius in finding their location. Do not disappoint me.'

They both bowed and replied 'Yes My Lord'

Voldemort knew that in the grand scheme of things neither the mudbloods nor the Potter boy was important.

They were of inferior blood. If any child could challenge him it would be a pureblood. But it never hurt to cover all his bases.

He would first eliminate all the inferior brats and then kill the Longbottom child - with that death he would make his last horcrux. His rule would be glorious.

* * *

Remus made his way into his alma mater and wondered what was so urgent that he was called back from his mission.

The school always made him happy for the Headmaster had given him the chance to attend school like all the other children who were normal. His affliction made his life difficult, and after seeing the way the other werewolves lived he felt even more indebted to the Headmaster.

When he was 10 his father had approached the headmaster to enquire if Remus could be allowed to get an education at Hogwarts. He was told that Dumbledore had fought to have Remus enrolled and supported him even when he had been tricked into attacking another student.

He had felt happy when he had gained friends in the marauders, but they revelled in the attention they gained and Remus was happier in the shadows.

But since they knew his secret he was always wary of them tripping up. Not that he thought they would divulge his secret on purpose, he knew they were not that petty. But his life would be over if the world come to know about the monster he was, so Remus remained friends with them.

After they graduated James and Sirius had become Aurors. Peter worked in the Floo Regulation Department at the ministry and Remus was happier to be left behind. At the back of his mind he was always worried that some day one of their pranks would expose his nature.

He had slowly distanced himself from them and his missions had helped to do so. He hated the werewolf camps but was thankful to use that as an excuse whenever they wanted to meet. The last time he had met them was when the Potter child was born.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he did not notice his feet had carried him to the Headmasters office. he quickly rattled off the password and went up the stairs to meet the man who had enough faith in him to even make him a prefect, he would do anything for him. Dumbledore had even saved him from being executed when Sirius had tricked Snape into coming across him when he was transformed.

'Ah come in my boy. Have a seat, lemon drop'

'Thank you Headmaster. How have you been?'

'Ahh the best I can be in these difficult times my boy. How has your time been at the camps, have you managed to convince many of them to not join Voldemort?'

Remus shook his head ashamedly and said 'They are wary of the Ministry and Greyback whips them up in a frenzy with talks of how the dark side will grant them freedom. There are some who are neutral but most of them think that if they join the dark now they will get better concessions as they will have helped in the war effort.'

'It is a long and hard road that you are on Remus, do not lose hope for our cause is just and right and that is why we will prevail.' Remus nodded, he promised himself that he would not fail the man.

'Have you heard from the Potters or Sirius my boy. I hope you have been keeping touch with your friends even though you are so far away from them. Friends are the family we choose after all'

Remus felt a bit ashamed at this and shook his head 'Ah no headmaster, it has been very difficult to get away from the camp and as you know they don't like to send any information about their location to outsiders. The last I met all of them was when little Harry was born, I have been at the camp since then.'

'I understand my boy' said a smiling Dumbledore but inside he was wondering how he would find the Potters now.

'If I may Remus, whenever you get a letter from the Potters or Sirius will you let me know and ask them to contact me.'

'Of course headmaster. But do they not come to meetings now?' Remus was astounded he knew no matter how boisterous his friends may have been they would fight with the Order till their dying breath.

'They have gone into hiding, I had provided them the charm that helped them to do so. But with things as hectic as they are they forgot to inform me of the location. I would like to place a few more wards so that safety may be assured' Oh yes he would assure safety, but not theirs, the safety would be his.

'That was quite irresponsible of them, I had hoped that they would become more mature now that we have grown up. You can be rest assured Headmaster I will inform you as soon as I know of anything' promised a resolute Remus.

'Well my boy this is all the time I had I am afraid. I have a meeting with the DMLE to form plans on how we will be dealing with this war. Thank you coming on such short notice Remus. The work that you are doing for the order is invaluable and I hope you know that you make a very real contribution for the light'

Remus felt ten feet tall as the headmaster praised him and again promised himself that he would aspire to never let him down.

* * *

Frank and Alice had decided that they would ward the manor and that Frank's mother would be the secret keeper. They would also ask Dumbledore to place the fidelius and a few other wards on the manor. The man was the strongest wizard alive and they knew they could put their faith in him.

Augusta had raised her son to be a defender of the light - and he measured up in all ways possible, his wife was bit of a disappointment to Augusta with her love of herbology.

Augusta would have preferred someone who was stronger and tougher but her son loved Alice and had even argued with his mother on the issue so Augusta let it be. She hoped her grandson Neville took after Frank and not that weakling mother of his. She would help in his raising to make sure of it.

* * *

As Dumbledore put up the wards at the Longbottom Manor he was the first to get the secret and thought to himself that he should have put compulsions on the Potters when he had the chance. But at least he had one bait in place, he would have preferred two but since he could not find the Potters he would make do with what he had. He had dealt with worse hands after all.

'Thank you so much Albus for helping my family. Its a comfort to know that the you have put up additional wards for our safety'

'No thanks needed Augusta, I am only doing my part. I shall take my leave now there are many things yet to be done and such little time.' he added as he wanted them to acknowledge that he had taken the time out of his busy schedule to help them, they did not need to know that he had manipulated them into doing so.

'Thank you again Headmaster we know you are so busy and yet you came to help us.' said a smiling Alice

'I shall take my leave then Alice, Frank, Lady Longbottom - a pleasure as always' Dumbledore then called for Fawkes to reinforce his image as a leader of the light and flamed out.

* * *

While many in Britain were hunting for the Potters the Potters and Sirius were enjoying life.

They had made good a decision to not inform anyone of their departure.


End file.
